oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Matthew
History Oliver Matthews was born in London in the U.K. He was born to a single mother at the time, as his parent's had recently broken up when his mother found out she was pregnant. In a long story short sense, Oliver was meant to be a girl. That's what his mother wanted, another girl to act in the Arshean revival cult that his mother had started. She was attempting to revive the god by having large... For a lack of words 'parties' that people came to often, dressing Oliver up as a girl as he grew up and teaching him things that other people shouldn't be taught at such a young age. Luckily however he wasn't being used in any way that a kid shouldn't be, he wasn't allowed contact or physical education of any amount outside of the cult, instead being home-schooled by tutors that his mother brought in from the cult to teach him Mathematics, English, Science, and other subjects any other kid would know about. After a while though, his father became wary of his mother. They had been keeping in touch in the lightest of senses and something seemed off when his father saw a little 'girl' peeking around the corner a few times at Oliver's mother's house, he at first thought the place was haunted but after seeing the same 'girl' peeking around the same corner again and again he became suspicious of something else. He called the police under suspicious circumstances at his mothers house and the whole cult was discovered. Due to the fact that Oliver's mother had been holding illegal parties filled with drug-riddled drinks and food, assault and other various illegal things. The 'girl' that had been living in the house under his mothers care was soon taken away from the place. Though Oliver at the time had a different name that only his mother called him, he had gotten his name legally changed after giving a story about how he had lived his entire life up to that point. At the age of 16 Oliver had been lifted from the care of his mother and placed under his fathers care by the British Police. His father taught him more about easing into society, but it wasn't easy for Oliver, who took his mom's word like the bible growing up, he didn't understand that all he had been taught was wrong and that his mother was just trying to get him to join the cult to hold the same cycle year after year until Arshea had revived. With that, Oliver didn't exactly get along with his dad, and it wasn't for a lack of trying, his dad had simply given up on trying so hard, he had gotten Oliver to go to therapy sessions and more, but Oliver seemed intent on his way of living through love. So his dad moved him to America, after inspiring Oliver to become a police officer because 'they're the people that would benefit most from someone that gave a lot of love like you Oliver'. Surprised at how easy it was to inspire Oliver through such a simple thing, it seemed like Oliver just wanted to make his dad and as many people as he could proud. Oliver moved to America, and is now enrolled at Blue Ridge College, thankfully he had gotten enough of a grade on the ACT and SAT to get into the college with a small scholarship that helped him live, while his dad paid for the college himself with the job he had with the police force back home. Leading us to the present with Oliver. Appearance